The Sound of Shattering Hearts
by The Local Outcast
Summary: Aka KH3. After the trio of Destiny Islands are kidnapped by new creatures called the Fractured, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and their band of recruited Keybladers must take on this new threat together. Can they do it?


_**The Sound of Shattering Hearts**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She found herself strapped to a table of some sort. The room around her was purely white which at first made her think she was dead. Where was she? How did she get here? Sweat from anxiety poured down her face and neck. Her breathing was very heavy. Her body was slightly shaking from fear. She was afraid. She heard footsteps echo throughout the room along with two male voices.

"Sooo, a kid then, huh?" said the first man

"Yes, there was only one person on that world we could find with such an ability." said the second man

"Did you even look hard enough?"

"We spent almost five weeks searching all over that place; of course we looked hard enough."

"You shoulda looked harder."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

She saw two men come into view. One was a tall man with long, shiny, black hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes (one with a scar and the other with an eye patch) wearing a black coat. The other man was also wearing a black coat only he had short purple hair that covered part of his dark eyes. The man with the eye patch was rubbing the back of his head.

"Now why did you have to go and smack me upside the head?" he asked

"Because, Xigbar," said the purple haired man "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Aw, come on, Ienzo." started Xigbar

"That's Zexion." said the purple haired man coldly

"Whatever," muttered Xigbar "Anyways, you know I was only playing. Good lord, can't you take a joke?"

Zexion sighed, walked up to a standing panel and punched in a few buttons. Xigbar shook his head then went over to examine her. He raised an eyebrow with puzzlement. She didn't dare move. Who were these men? Why was she here? She wanted answers but due to her frightened state, she couldn't speak at all. Xigbar glanced up at Zexion.

"This the kid?" he asked

"Of course." said Zexion

"She seems a bit young, don't you think?"

"Relax; she's no more than Roxas' age."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just saying is this really right? I know we used to experiments on other people including ourselves, but a kid?"

"Orders from the Superior."

Xigbar glanced back at her once more.

"Alright, whatever."

He walked away from her. She heard a door open but could turn her head to see what was happening. Several moments of silence passed by but it felt like forever. An experiment? Was that all she was? But why her? Why not someone else? None of this made any sense to her. She just wished she knew what was happening. Suddenly, a voice boomed from a PA system.

"_Commence Project Cruxis._" boomed Zexion's voice

"_Engaging phase one._" replied a female monotone voice

A giant machine that looked similar to a ray gun appeared over her chest. She stood still wondering what was to happen next. Were they going to kill her? Or were they just going to cut her open? The answer to that question was to wait and find out. In a split second, a lime-colored beam shot out and penetrated her body. Electricity covered her entire body. She began to ache all over but not because her body was being electrocuted; but because she felt as if her heart was being torn from her chest. She tried to scream but all that came out was nothing; pure silence. In a matter of seconds, her world went dark, her body lost energy and she lost conscious.

* * *

She felt like she was underwater, the weight of the water pushing her down but only slowly because of the little gravity compared to that of the gravity on land. But for some reason, she could breathe even if there was no oxygen. In a matter of minutes, she was standing upright and her feet were touching the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself on some sort of platform covered in stained glass surrounded by nothing but void. The stained glass formed a neon orange-colored background picture of a figure wearing silver armor wielding a sword in the shape of a key.

"_You may not recall_," said a mysterious voice echoing through the void "_But you were here once before_."

Surprised she looked around to find the owner of the voice; but the only person in this place was just her.

"_I see you don't remember me_." the voice chuckled "_But then again, you don't remember anything do you? Who you are, where you were born, everything. Allow me to help restore your memory. Heed this though, I cannot help you restore all of your power; only some. The rest is up to you._"

This voice, whoever it was, was right. The more she tried to recall, the more her memories became out of reach. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was her purpose in existence? She felt baffled just thinking about it. Her mind and her heart felt empty. Suddenly, something arose from the ground in front of her. It was another weapon in the shape of a key.

"_Take it,_" urged the voice "_This Key serves as your guide and partner. Treat it with care_."

She grasped the weapon by its black wing-shaped handle and examined it closely. The blade was decorated with orange, yellow, black and red flames and the tip was shaped as red and gold bird feathers. The keychain, hanging off of the handle, was an orange phoenix bird in front of a golden sun. Her light blue eyes were sparkling in wonderment. A couple of images from her forgotten past flashed through her mind instantly. She remembered picking up one of these things… these Keyblades.

She looked up to find a large lavender door on the other side of the platform. Curious to know what it led to, she walked over to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't open as if it was locked. Finally, after tugging on it for a few moments, it slowly opened, unleashing a blinding light on the other side. She crashed on her back on the floor then stood up to try to see what was beyond the light. When she realized she couldn't see it, she squinted a little bit to get a better look as well as trying to move closer.

When she tried to get closer however, she eventually came up on the other side of the door and onto another platform. This platform, although, had a deep pink background displaying pictures of three symbols. The first one was a black and red heart-shaped symbol. Flashes of pictures of her long-lost memories soared through her mind again. She remembered seeing small, black, insect-like figures with big yellow eyes crawling around. She immediately knew what the sign was; it was the Heartless symbol.

The second insignia was vaguely similar to the one of the Heartless. It looked like a white upside down heart with pointy thorns on its bottom. She recalled seeing white and navy blue beings before; Nobodies. The third symbol was a violet knife of some sort piercing a heart with a crack going down the middle. Parts of this memory came back to her: strange, hunched, violet and sky blue being with midnight blue eyes were about to leap on her.

Surprised by this memory, she toppled backward onto the floor. She then sat up rubbing her head which seemed to be throbbing for some reason. She tried to think of the name of those things but no word came to her mind. She stood up wondering what to do next. She looked around waiting for some sort of guidance from the mysterious voice she was listening to a moment ago. It eventually spoke.

"_Be careful_," it said "_Do not try to regain your memories all at once. A large amount of recollection all at once could destroy your very being_."

Then, the Shadow Heartless arrived from their self-made pools of darkness, desiring to swallow her heart. She stood her guard, readying for battle. She could tell by the slight pause from the monsters that one of them was about to attack her from behind. Acting fast, she spun around and the thing disappeared the moment her Keyblade touched it. Then, the Heartless began to charge at her all at once.

She defended herself using her keyblade and her strategic mind. As she continued to swing her weapon wildly, deep down, she was wondering how she could do all of this; how did she know how to fight like she is now? Was it all just out of improvisation or did she always know? She didn't expect herself to be this skilled in combat. By the time they were all gone, she sighed in relief.

The second she blinked, the scenery changed completely. Instead of being on a pillar surrounded by nothingness, she was in a desert-like area with many small plateaus. There were also dozens of Keyblades scattered about either sticking out of the ground or lying down. She felt that she had been here once before but couldn't recall what her connection was to this place.

She picked up a handful of the sand in front of her. The texture felt and looked all so real; it's as if she was actually real. After examining it, she formed a fist, tilted it and let it all of the sand drain through the small opening that she purposely left open. She watched as the wind picked up the sand and carried it away to parts unknown. As she watched this, she smiled, but for some reason, didn't know why.

Suddenly, she saw a Dusk Nobody leaping up to attack her. She used her Keyblade to block the assault. She threw off the Nobody and observed her surroundings only to realize that a large group of Dusk Nobodies began to surround her. As they came at her, she unleashed her graceful yet deadly movements that would take them out one by one. But unlike the Heartless, who relied on instinct, these creatures could plan, making the battle much more difficult.

One of their tentacle-like arms wrapped around her free hand and tried to pull her away. In reaction, she tugged back and, due to its amazingly light and flexible body, came flying towards her like a bungee jump cord. Once it was about to slam into her, she quickly swung her Keyblade, causing it to disappear. She looked around, anxiously watching for if they tried to attack her from behind.

In a matter of minutes, they were surely defeated. She panted softly. She kept spinning around to see if there were any more that were about to ambush her; there wasn't. She eased a little bit and caught her breath. She then heard a cracking noise. She was shocked to see that the world she was in was literally splitting like a window cracking from the impact of a ball being thrown against it.

Within second, the world literally shattered into millions of tiny little glass pieces and she started to fall through a white, empty space. She saw that the pieces of glass were falling with her, each bearing a small picture of the world they once held together. As she was falling, she blinked once more and this time found herself lying on her back on top of a midnight blue pillar with the image of a big, blue, heart-shaped moon. Startled, she lifted herself back up, only to find that the she had returned to the world surrounded by nothingness.

A large mirror appeared in the center of the pillar. Curious, she walked up and looked into it; but the reflection was not her own. Instead she saw the same soldier from the picture she saw earlier. It held out its hand to her as if to guide her through someplace. She shyly reached out to the mirror to take its hand, only to be hindered by a swarm of the violet and sky blue monsters from her memories. They grabbed her and began to pull her down through a portal underneath her. She reached out to the soldier in hopes of grabbing its hand but to no avail.

"_The path to reminiscence is a long, weary and treacherous journey_," the voice said "_But with time and patience, it will all be resolved. Take care and remember to leap_."

Her entire world went dark before her eyes.

* * *

Three Months Later…

"_Hey, I think she's starting to pull through_."

"_Man, at first I thought she was NEVER going to wake up_."

"_It's about time_."

There were three voices in the room. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in someone's bedroom that was decorated with posters and drawings on the wall. She saw three teenagers that were her age looking down at her. She lifted herself up and stared at the three blankly wondering who they were and where she was.

One of them was a fragile-looking girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes wearing a denim jean mini-skirt, a long sleeve brown shirt with a yellow tank top on top and a pair of white tennies. The other two were boys. The first boy had spiky light brown hair with blue eyes wearing a black and white hoodie with no sleeves, black, white and grey shorts, and a silver crown necklace, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of white, black and grey sneakers and a pair of orange sunglasses atop his head. The third boy had long white-ish silver hair with bright blue eyes wearing a black and red jacket with an ivory shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Told you she would wake up." said the red-head smiling at the boys who then turned to her "My name is Kairi. This is Sora and Riku. You okay?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." she replied

"Do you have a name?"

Ohhh crap; she couldn't remember her name. She thought about it really hard but the only thing she could remember other than her strange dream were the words "Commence Project Cruxis". Cruxis… she liked that word. She decided it would serve as her name… for now.

"Um," she started "My name is… Cruxis."

* * *

(Author's notes: Yes, I realized that I used too many pronouns but it is supposed to add some mystery to it so don't give me crap about it 'kay?) 


End file.
